Confessions
by Vergillover116
Summary: Its a stormy night,and what happens when the team is separated by couples,its a yaoi , dont like dont read  pairings SuperboyXRobin, ArtemisXMM, AqualadXKid Flash :D


Stormy Weather

It was going to be a long night on Mount Justice, and for the Young Justice team it was only going to get worse, a storm was about to hit where they lived, but everyone seemed calm , they knew the mountain could sustain a storm and that there was nothing to be worried about. It was around 11:36 P.M when things started to get bad, the mountain started to shake from time to time; the lights flickered on and off every so often, giving them a warning that a power shortage could be one of their problems through the rest of the night or until the storm was over.

Everyone was to stay in their rooms and not go out unless necessary, but after hearing the intense wind and thunder none of them could stay put in one place, they all had gather in the living room area, all them seem to try and maintain a calm attitude towards the situation everyone except Wally he seemed very energetic despite the fact that everyone else was worried for their safety, Kaldur had a calm face and was taking everything very carefully, after all he was their leader and he needed to show how to cope with every situation, in the other hand was M'Gann how despite how bad the situation she started to bake some cookies for them in order to get her mind off the storm, then there was Artemis who kept a smile in her face no matter what, she seemed very distracted as she listened to music in her mp3 player, and finally there was Superboy and Robin they were sitting close to the window looking outside at the storm, they seemed a bit curious about the storm and what was going to happen that whole night.

It all when well for another hour of so until suddenly the lights when out, and the quickly Kaldur took everything under control, that is until M'Gann started to become agitated by the darkness and the noises outside, Kaldur made the decision to brake the teams apart into small couples, and send each one of them to a room for night, the first pair was Artemis and M'Gann, they seem pretty good with the decision, M'Gann quickly grabbed one of Artemis hand and led the way to her room, she keep talking about all the girly stuff they could do while staying there for those hours. The second couple was Wally and Kaldur, he ignored the protest Wally made as he walked to the room.

"Ohh but I wanted to be with my best buddy" the redhead said as he walked away from Kaldur and towards the room.

"Wally stop crying about it, don't worry its only for today, tell ya what Kid, when this is all over let's play COD: Black Ops, ok" Robin screamed at Wally before he was completely out of sight.

"Well you guy's, stay in Superboy's your room and if anything happens, don't hesitate to call any of the other members, and don't forget stay alert if anything goes wrong" Kaldur stated as he looked directly at Superboy and Robin.

"Don't worry you can count on us" Robin sated giving Superboy a slight punch in the arm, while looking at Kaldur with a big smile. Kaldur walked away from the two, making his way to the room that was designated to him and Wally.

In the middle of the living room the only ones left where Superboy and Robin they both look intensely at each other eyes for a while, until Robin broke the staring contest, he looked to his side hiding the pink flush on his face, Superboy on the other hand just wonder what he did wrong that made the younger teen look away from him, he was soon taken out of his thoughts by the sound of the roaring thunder.

"Hey Sups maybe we should be heading to our room, you know before things get really bad" Robin stated as he looked at the taller teen and then to the window outside.

"Yeah we better head to the room" Superboy told the younger teen.

They headed to the room in silence, Robin keep on thinking what was going on in Superboy's mind as they walked,he seemed pretty calm despite the fact that a huge storm was outside knocking at their door, he had to admit he liked to see Superboy in calm mood rather than one of anger and pissed off like he usually was.

The reach the Supeboy's room, he open the door to let Robin come in, quickly Robin wasted no time and threw himself on top of the bed and pillows. Superboy closed the door and made his way also to his bed, he sat down on the left side of it, he glanced at the younger teen who looked as if he was in heaven on top of all those pillows, hugging one real tight like if it was a huge Batman teddy bear while he kept a smile on his face the whole time.

"Hey Superboy It seems like you are not feeling the aster, tell me what's wrong?" the young boy asked, looking directly at Superboy's blue eyes trough his shades.

" Nothing, I was just thinking about how we usually never talk and how I haven't really gotten to know you that much" the other replied looking down at the smaller boy , with intensity in his blue eyes.

"Well since we are here, and we are not going anywhere, tell me what do you want to know about me?" the smaller teen replied , sitting up on top of the pillows and hitting Superboy with one of them.

Superboy turned around to look at Robin who was now right behind him, hugging him, wait hugging him. "Robin what are you doing?" the clone of Superman asked. "Nothing just giving you a friendly hug, you know since we are friends" the boy wonder replied.

He turned around grabbing Robin by the shoulder, looking directly at his eyes, that where concealed behind the shades. "Robin can I ask you something" the clone asked.

"Sure, what wrong?" the younger replied looking up, his face turning red from looking at the older teen.

" Is it right to kiss a friend?" He stated still looking directly at the boy wonder's eyes. Robin looked a bit confused, he did the only thing he could think of doing, he wrapped his arms around Superboy and buried his face into the comfortingly hard muscles of the young hero's chest.

The clone's arms wrapped around him, holding him as the younger boy nodded."Yeah it is, when you like them or love them, why do you ask?" Robin replied. The boy looked up only to be caught by surprise when Superboy pulled him down onto the bed.

Robin now found himself lying on top of Superboys wide chest with strong arms wrapped around him.

"Superboy?"

"Look every day, I think of you." He smiled at the wide-eyed Robin "and ….I think..I might be…in love with you."

"Really?" Robin settled in a little bit more, curling his arms up a little more against Superboy's sides. Their legs had gotten tangled when they had come together, they ended up in a messy situation, Robin's legs were around Superboy's waist, he looked up and lightly he put his hands on the clone's chest, looking right at the boy of steel. "Do you really love me?" Robin asked after he was sufficiently comfortable.

Robin observed his companions face while he thought. The strong features twitched slightly and his dark brows pulled together ever so slightly. "Yes I think I do, every time I see you, my heart beats faster for some reason, and when I hear your voice I feel much better…I don't know what these sensations are….but if it is love than I might be in love with you."

Robin felt like it his heart had skipped a beat, Superboy the boy of Steel, the clone of Superman was confessing to him. He felt every emotion that could come to his heart, but at the same time, it was important to him , to tell Superboy how he felt. "You wanna know something?"

" Sure"

" I also have feelings for you, ever since we saved you from Cadmus , and after our missions together, I've come to realize that my feelings are the same as yours, you know what I mean right you feeling the aster?"

Both boys looked closely at each other's eyes, Superboy had brought Robin hands close to his and tangled their fingers together, he looked down and noticed how red the younger was, he wasted no time, he grabbed Robin's face with his other hand and planted his lips on top of Robin's.

Just barely, lightly, a small peck. The kiss was held for the briefest moment, just enough to give Robin time to returned the kiss . Superboy opened his eyes with his face still lingering above the boy wonder's face only to find Robin's eyes wide with something like amazement and surprise.

Superboy did the only think he could think of, he held Robin close. Robin noticed how close and tight Superboy was holding him. He wrapped his arms around the older, and clung tight to his shirt. Superboy, he had confess to him how he also loved him.


End file.
